Una historia de venganza
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Desde su despertar, un guardián no es mas que solo un atisbo de luz y lo que su fuerza de voluntad alcance a crear. Pero como todo ser vivo en el universo, es susceptible a la oscuridad; mas aun, cuando se es protagonista de una historia de venganza.


Hola a todos. Ya tiene bastante tiempo que no me he pasado por aqui. Supongo que aplicar la vieja confiable de "eh estado algo ocupado" no aplica cuando han sido tantos meses. Bueno, el punto es que he regresado un poco ahora que estoy menos atareado.

Este es mi primer intento de fanfic de Destiny, mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos, incluso mas que los antiguos juegos que tuve de niño. Ninguno me ha absorbido tanto, así que este trabajo es un pequeño homenaje a esta magnifica obra.

Esta historia consta de 3 capítulos que mostraran los pensamientos, pesares y miedos de los 2 restantes lideres de la Vanguardia y obviamente no podía faltar, el protagonista a quien representare como un titan (mi personaje) pero intentare no ser especifico para que pueda representarse como un hechicero o un cazador. Ademas, quiero hacer algo largo, un crossover con alguna otra serie que me gusta, pero bueno, a veremos.

Espero les guste, tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirlo.

 _ **Disclaimer:** El juego de Destiny no me pertenece sino a la compaña de Bungie. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes e historia para mi disfrute persona y el de algún que otro lector. _

_Summary: Desde su despertar, un guardián no es mas que solo un atisbo de luz y lo que su fuerza de voluntad alcance a crear. Pero como todo ser vivo en el universo, es susceptible a la_ _oscuridad; mas aun, cuando se es protagonista de una historia de venganza._

* * *

 _ **Una historia de venganza**_

 _ **Héroes rotos**_

La última ciudad representó, desde el comienzo de su construcción, un bastión para la humanidad, una última esperanza contra la oscuridad, un baluarte donde los guardianes, héroes inmortales cuyas hazañas trascendían el tiempo y el espacio, residían.

Muchos contaban leyendas sobre los grandes guerreros que vivían en la torre más alta de la ciudadela. Humanos, insomnes, exos, mujeres y hombres que luchaban arduamente día y noche contra criaturas que solo en pesadillas podían existir. Los padres relataban a sus hijos cuentos infantiles donde los guardianes vivían aventuras fantásticas y triunfaban contra el mal; donde estos, vestidos con armaduras que brillaban a la luz del sol y de la luna, infundidos en increíbles poderes que rivalizaban con la imaginación, enfrentaban los monstruos mas ruines y crueles del universo para salvar el día.

Todo tan alejado de la cruel realidad.

Zavala había sido testigo de muchas cosas a los largo de su vida. Había visto tantas cosas maravillosas y hermosas, así como otras terribles y aterradoras; fue ejecutor y victima en innumerables ocasiones desde que respiró por primera vez en su nueva vida como guardián. Desde su primera visión en aquel paramo inhóspito donde despertó, hasta el momento en que la última ciudad, su más grande ambición se alzó imponente en el horizonte.

Conoció incomparables compañeros de armas y amigos, y perdido tantos hermanos a lo largo de su vida. Personas tan increíbles como Saladino y Shaxx, así como camaradas tan increíblemente valiosos como Ikora y Cayde-6.

Aquel irrespetuoso, petulante, engreído y payaso cazador, pese a las constantes rencillas que ambos tenían, pronto se convirtió en su más grande aliado, parte de su escuadra y su familia. Ikora, con su perene tranquilidad y sabiduría pronto se convirtió en su compañera irremplazable. Ambos, junto a él, lucharon tanto por construir la última ciudad, a través de grandes batallas y más aun grandes celebraciones y discusiones entre los tres.

La última ciudad era, para él y sus compañeros, la culminación de su más grande sueño: un refugio para sus congéneres; donde pudieran vivir en paz sin preocuparse por los monstruos que rondaban la tierra y sus más profundos temores. Donde cada padre y madre pudieran criar a sus niños sin temor a ver otro amanecer y donde los niños pudieran soñar en convertirse en guardianes al servicio de la luz.

Aquella ciudad representaba todo por lo que había vivido y luchado, por lo que él mismo y un sin número de de guardianes habían dado su vida. Un lugar donde la oscuridad no pudiera cubrir la esperanza y la luz que habitaba en cada una de las personas que bajo su ala vivían día a día.

Una ciudad que ahora mismo, lloraba en unisonó por la pérdida de uno de los más grandes guardianes que existieron jamás.

En la plaza que se hallaba en la cima de la torre, aquella que había sido fiel testigo de festejos y alegrías, de batallas tan cruentas que por unos momentos se sintió flaquear, era ahora mismo imagen de sus más grandes miedos y temores.

Ahora, la última ciudad, junto a todos los civiles y guardianes, lloraban por la muerte de Cayde-6, cuyo ataúd descansaba en el centro de la plaza cubierto se hallaba por una fina sabana de seda blanca con el emblema de la vanguardia cosido con hilos de oro. Su querido hermano se había perdido para siempre, y esta vez no había espectro, luz o viajero que pudieran traerlo de vuelta.

Desde su posición, podía ver a cientos de guardianes, titanes, cazadores y hechiceros, todos de distintos colores, tamaños y formas. Todos con la cabeza gacha, derramando lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que el cielo lloraba por la pérdida de un hermano caído.

Ikora, a su lado, derramaba lágrimas en silencio, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía al asesino de su amigo, orando a todos los dioses de los hombres por la muerte y desgracia a quienes le habían arrebatado un pedazo de su corazón. Con cada gimoteo que escaba de su garganta sin control alguno, con cada susurro que llegaba a sus oídos en una oda de tristeza y desolación, su corazón se estrujaba en pena y dolor, uno tan grande que amenazaba con romper aquella mascara de imperturbable frialdad que se había impuesto desde hace ya tanto tiempo y que ahora mismo comenzaba a quebrarse.

A su alrededor, su mirada alcanzaba a ver a sus compañeros de armas, hombres y mujeres tan valientes que hacían temblar a legiones enteras de enemigos únicamente con el sonido de sus voces. Shaxx no emitía sonido alguno, pero sus puños se apretaban con tan fuerza que podía escuchar los huesos de sus manos crujir con cada segundo que pasaba. Hawthorne miraba orgullosamente el cielo, en un vano intento de esconder la silenciosa lágrima que recorría su mejilla en las frias gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su restro. Amanda había preferido quedarse en su taller, rompiendo y reparando cada colibrí que estuviera a su vista, todo con el fin de ignorar la tristeza que pugnaba su corazón.

¿Y él?

Él estaba quebrado en muchas piezas.

Maldecía al estúpido por haber sido tan arriesgado; maldecía al héroe que venció a Atheon, a Crota, a Orix y a Ghaul por dejarlo solo y se maldecía a sí mismo por abandonarlo en el momento que más lo necesitó.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo mil veces más por no poder viajar al Arrecife y asesinar a Uldren y sus barones de la forma más sádica e inhumana posible, como muchos de sus compañeros deseaban hacer. Lo veía en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, la furia y el deseo de venganza, mitigados en estos momentos por el dolor de la perdida.

De continuar, la luz que yacía en cada uno de sus guardianes, seria remplazada por sed de sangre y un deseo de venganza insulso que no traería nada bueno para nadie.

Debía impedirlo, sin importar si se ganaba el odio de todos aquellos quienes antaño, querían ser como él.

Durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no alcanzaba a recordar, recibió distintos sobrenombres y títulos que hacían gala de su gran liderazgo y valentía en el campo de batalla y en tiempos de crisis. Había sido reconocido de tantas maneras que, aunque antes le hacía hinchar el pecho de orgullo, ya no significaba nada para él, porque era su trabajo, se deber, uno que cumplía con fervor.

A través de los años, desde su despertar por la luz, fue reconocido por su gran temple y fortaleza, por su gran voluntad. Sin importar cuán grande fuera el enemigo o cual largo fuera el trayecto, El Viajero y el Orador, fueron fieles testigos de su gran fortaleza. Ya fuera con armas de corto, mediano o largo alcance, incluso con sus propios puños, siempre salía triunfador de cualquier trifulca en la que se viera inmiscuido. Ya fuera por mera suerte o por designio de la luz, aun en los momentos más oscuros, él se alzaba con la victoria.

Pero ahora era diferente; después de tantos años de alabanzas y halagos, aquellos a los que siempre protegió y brindó lo mejor de sí, susurraban palabras a sus espaldas, lo insultaban a voces calladas y lo tildaban de algo que jamás creyó ser.

Algo que, en el fondo, bien sabía merecido.

Cobarde, traidor, farsante, eran unos de los muchos títulos que ahora tachaban su persona. Sus discípulos, amigos y compañeros quienes antes lo miraban con orgullo y una incansable esperanza de ser como él, ahora lo repudiaban como el más grande mentiroso de la orden.

Lo merecía, tenían todo el derecho de odiarlo, aunque en el fondo deseara creer que tenía la razón. Aun ahora, pese a todo, parte de su alma gritaba por seguir a todos esos jóvenes de sangre caliente en una guerra de venganza por la muerte de su querido compañero. Pero él era un líder, quien debía pensar con racionalidad cada una de las decisiones y sopesar todo en una balanza, eligiendo lo mejor para todos, sin importar los sentimientos que perdiera o ganara por parte de los demás.

Debía soportar cuanto fuera necesario. Sin importar el dolor, el odio y la ira que ello trajera consigo. Si la vanguardia se dejaba arrastrar por sentimientos oscuros, dejarían de ser lo que son, dejarían de ser guardianes.

Pero las miradas dolían. Mataban.

Y en el centro de la plaza se encontraba el, aquel guardián que a su llegada a la última ciudad lo vio como un ejemplo a seguir. Quien que bajo sus enseñanzas se convirtió en el héroe de la humanidad, logrando lo imposible, convirtiendo en victorias lo que él mismo y los demás consideraron batallas perdidas. Aquel guardián que llevaba en sus ojos la misma luz que irradiaba con su poder.

Aquella luz que se había perdido por la oscuridad y el deseo de venganza.

En otra vida, en otro momento, seria él mismo quien fuera por la cabeza de Uldren Sov. Pero ahora mismo la situación era diferente. Una vida, por muy importante y querida que fuera, no equiparaba el riesgo de un pueblo entero y la posible pérdida de otros guardianes. Llevar una guerra contra un pueblo que había perdido cientos de soldados y a su propia reina era algo que a su parecer pecaba de injusticia y deshonra, sin importar el crimen cometido por un príncipe demente y caído en desgracia.

Además, no quería enterrar a otro amigo. La sola idea de enterrar a alguien tan querido como Cayde, era aterradora. No deseaba convertirse en el monstruo que ya comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

─Cayde-6 fue más que un amigo ─habló, solemne. Con la voz inundada de tristeza. ─Fue mi familia. Alguien irremplazable que sirvió a la vanguardia con honor y valentía. Cayde-6 fue, mucho mejor de lo que nosotros algún día seremos.

─Compañeros, guardianes ─alzó la voz, rezando en su interior porque está no se quebrara. ─Es en los momentos más oscuros donde nuestra luz debe prevalecer.

Quería justicia. Quería venganza y muerte como todos los demás.

─Es en los momentos más oscuros y cuando nuestra luz se ve amenazada, donde debemos recordar lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos en un futuro.

Pero también tenía miedo. Terror no sólo de enterrar a sus compañeros, sino también de perderlos en el único que camino al que llevaba la venganza. Aquel miedo que comenzaba a inundar su interior al ver los ojos de sus guardianes, otrora llenos de luz, inundados de ira.

─Somos guardianes ─continuó. ─Y como tal, nuestro objetivo es proteger nuestra ciudad. Nuestro deber es seguir la luz. No seguir un camino de venganza.

Oraba, por primera vez en toda su miserable existencia, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 _ **~Heroe roto~**_

 _ **FIN**_

Bueno, como dije, esto solo es el primer capitulo de una serie de 3 que mostraran lo que sienten Zavala, Ikora el guardian que ha sido el héroe durante toda la saga, tras la muerte de Cayde-6. Esto es mas que nada algo que muestra la dicotomia que se mostró al final de los renegados, fue simplemente una oportunidad que no pude rechazar.

Espero halla sido de su agrado. Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence, ¿vale?


End file.
